


Notes

by thevelvetroom



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gay, M/M, P4, persona 4 - Freeform, souyo - Freeform, they pass notes ayy, yu x yosuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9779465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevelvetroom/pseuds/thevelvetroom
Summary: Yosuke and Souji pass notes in class





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!! I'm back with a brand new Souyo one shot (they pass notes in class, ayy!)
> 
> I would've updated sooner, but a lot of shit happened (2017 did not start right, you guys), and I wasn't really feeling up to writing. But alas, I am here to present to you, this one shot I lazily wrote!
> 
> Also, I need to ask you guys: Would you read a the end of the 19th century Souyo long fic, or a 1950's Souyo long fic?  
> I've had these ideas in my head for so long, but I didn't want to experiment too much, because I didn't know what to pick!
> 
> It's very possible I might do a part 2 of this one shot, because these boys will probably never learn their lesson!
> 
> So, I'll leave you to this one shot. Enjoy! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: There is cursing in this lmao

Souji rubbed his eyes. He was already tired, but the first class has just started!

It wasn’t enough that King Moron was blabbing about something _completely_ not important, but Yosuke was stretching, groaning and sighing behind him.

Don’t get Souji wrong, he likes Yosuke. Yosuke is his best friend, but while Souji was trying to focus (or at least he tried to convince himself), Yosuke was making weird noises behind him.

And just when Souji managed to get all of his attention on Morooka, something light tapped him on the shoulder, and fell onto the floor.

Souji furrowed his eyebrows, and picked up the thing that hit him from the floor.

It was a paper scrunched up in a ball.

He looked left and right, to make sure that no one notices.

Souji opened it carefully, making sure that King Moron can’t see.

_yo partner_

Figures… Souji face palmed.

**What is it Yosuke?**

He passed the note _extra_ carefully, making sure it goes unnoticed.

Souji heard a pencil moving rapidly behind him. Definitely Yosuke, he should have known he was about to pass a note. Yosuke barely takes notes! Plus the thing King Moron was talking about was irrelevant to their actual lecture, so nobody would take notes.

Moments later he got a reply.

_this ‘lecture’ is kinda boring. king moron isn’t even teaching us what he’s supposed to!_

_want to pass notes until the end of the class?? i’m pretty skilled in it, y’know_

**Yosuke, I’m trying to focus on the lecture! It might be on the test.**

_oh yeah, what’s he talking about??_

**…**

**Some very important stuff I imagine, but I can’t focus because you keep passing me notes!**

_‘fraid not. he’s just spouting some shit. nothing that will be on the test tho’_

**Bye Yosuke.**

_nO! wait_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_partner_

_…_

_paARTNEER_

_…_

_as i said, want to pass notes? pretty please?_

**I’m already doing it, aren’t I?**

_that’s….correct_

_man i can’t wait for this class to be over_

**Same here.**

_he isn’t even teaching us anything or something. he’s just saying very irrelevant stuff_

**Plus he will probably give us questions from the thing we were supposed to study today on the test, so everyone will fail!**

_eh i don’t mind it_

_you, however, will probably just study it at home_

**As much I want to deny it, it’s true.**

**Want to study together? It’s no big deal, the subject he was supposed to talk about today, I imagine, since he isn’t teaching us anything.**

_sorry i stopped listening after studying, what were you saying?_

**Ha-ha, very funny Yosuke.**

**Come on, I’ll cook something for you.**

_don’t bother, i’ll probably come to your house for food and then leave, without studying_

**Fine.**

…

**How about I read the lesson, and then take out the most important parts, and go through them with you?**

**I promise I’ll make you your favorite food later, but only if you study with me!**

_hmmm_

_deal_

**Very good. I’m proud of you Yosuke.**

_why? i’m just willing to study because you promised me my favorite food_

**Figures…**

**Well, at least you’re willing to study. That’s something, I suppose.**

_yo wait a sec, king moron is looking at us weirdly_

_shit_

_stop passing them back!_

_partner_

_just pretend that you’re listening!_

…

…

…

**That was close.**

_i know. ya got to be careful the next time partner_

**Me? You started passing notes first.**

**I’m just being extra careful.**

_yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that partner_

_anyways, you’ve been here for like, a few weeks now??_

**Yeah…**

_great, let’s play a little game_

**???**

_one of us will predict what a student/king moron will do in the span of a few seconds or minutes, and we’ll see if we’re correct_

**Why that?**

**I mean I’m not saying no, it’s interesting. But just… why?**

_because if you’re already here a few weeks, you should’ve gotten a few of the students ‘routines’ memorized. for example, chie_

**Oh…**

**Well in about few minutes or so she’ll start to kick her right leg up and down, run a hand through her hair and draw shapes in her notebook.**

**Mostly circles. But sometimes triangles.**

_that’s…very descriptive. but we’ll see partner_

_what time is it?_

**3 minutes until she starts to do her ‘routine’.**

**Until then, do King Moron.**

_pfff, easy_

_he’ll write down a word on the board, the one that’s “most important” from his yapping, underline it, and throw the chalk at his desk - the left side, then he’ll scan the room for talking students, and probably kick one out, even if the student didn’t do shit_

**That sounds just a tad bit modified.**

**Oh ok, watch Chie closely.**

……

_holy shit partner_

_good job_

_you even got the circles and triangles part!_

_now you watch king moron_

...

…

**He threw the chalk at the right side of his desk.**

_that’s what i meant!!_

**But that’s not what you said…**

_other than that i did well so shut up, i even predicted he’ll kick someone out, it could’ve been one of us, so be happy that we’re still passing notes! he’s been eyeing us weirdly_

**Yeah, you’re right. Poor guy that got kicked out, he did nothing wrong!**

_yeah, well, it happens_

_remember that time he kicked me out because i was ‘sleeping’_

_i only bent down to pick something up from my bag, so it looked like it!_

_i was listening, thank you very much_

**Oh yeah, I remember**

_anyway, do that student in the front row, to the window_

**Oh come on, that’s easy. He’ll fake cough and ask King Moron to go the bathroom**

_...and his response??_

**He’ll look at him as if he’s thinking about it, but will say “no”.**

_why did i even ask??_

**I don’t know.**

...

_ha partner! he let him_

**I don’t know what happened. He usually doesn’t.**

_other than that, it was pretty easy_

**Hey! It’s your fault you asked about him!**

**Ok, your turn. Do Yukiko.**

_hmmm_

_she’ll start twirling her hair, and turn around to smile at chie, maybe even make small talk, but chie will be sleeping with her eyes open_

**Oh, okay. I don’t think you can sleep with your eyes open, though.**

_oh but you can partner, in other words it’s called zoning out_

_try it sometime, it’s good_

_especially in king morons class_

**I will. Thank you for the advice.**

_oh and i forgot to add, she’ll adjust her shirt_

**Let’s see if it really plays out like that…**

…

**I’m impressed Yosuke.**

_what can i say, i have talent_

_in other words: i never pay attention to the teacher_

**Yeah, I kind of knew that.**

_ouch_

…

…

_do me_

_oh shit_

_i meant_

***gasp* Yosuke?**

_shut up!_

_jesus partner_

_what is my routine in classes?_

**Ohh…**

**Fooled me there for a second.**

_hehe, yeah_

**You stretch, groan and sigh a lot. You also have a habit of drawing on the desk.**

_go on_

**And rummaging through your bag.**

**Loudly.**

_damn, that’s pretty spot on_

**And passing notes**

**in King Morons classes**

_hey! this is the first time!_

**And me?**

**What do I do in classes?**

_nothing much actually. you just take notes and answer questions because all the teachers seem to ask you_

**Well when you say it like that, it sounds like I’m boring.**

_and passing notes_

**Hey! You passed the first!**

_well you didn’t stop me, didn’t ya?_

**I tried, but you continued!**

_i know partner, i’m just joking_

_also you’re not boring_

_that’s what students REALLY need to do in class anyway, take notes_

**But you never do, do you?**

_i’ll have you know that i copy notes from you, thank you very much_

**Well, at least that’s some effort.**

_yeah. but i sometimes do, to be honest_

_you think i draw dicks on the desks in every class, but in fact i take notes sometimes!_

_be proud of me_

**…Why are you drawing dicks on the desk?**

**Is there something you want to tell me?**

_no, jesus_

_teen rebellion, that’s all_

**Whatever makes you sleep at night.**

_shut up_

_wait, where’s king moron??_

_partner_

**Umm**

_fuck_

…

…

…

**I knew passing notes with you was a one way ticket to hell.**

_then why did you do it?_

**You got me there.**

_now he said he’ll read them_

_every. single. word_

_we’re so screwed_

**I know.**

…

_wait, why are we passing notes now?_

**I don’t know.**

_you started it, so if we get caught again, it’s your fault this time_

**And I’m willing to accept the blame.**

_glad to hear it_

_…_

_oh well, there goes the bell_

**Yeah.**

_well, let’s stop passing them_

**Ok.**

_bye_

_…_

_i said to stop passing them why did you return it after i said bye?_

**Bye.**

_bye_

**Stop passing them!**

_no, you stop passing them!_

**Bye.**

_bye_


End file.
